China Country
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Welcome to the Dainty China Country in Oz...please be very careful! The China Joker (1900) The Dainty China Country is a pretty little enclave hidden deep in a enchanted forest near they Quadling Country, in the south section of the Land of Oz. It is introduced in Baum's first Oz book titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' published in 1900. It is a rarely ever visited place, probably for the better because of it's delicacy, being completely surrounded by a very, very high wall that reaches dozens of feet up. The wall is made of all extremely thick solid polished porcelain to keep intruders out, and protect the China people and they're fragile little world which dwells inside. Dorothy and her friends come to the Dainty China Country towards the end of the story on they're way to see Glinda. It is a very special place in Oz, inhabited by a very unique and rare race of tiny little people, no bigger than a baby-doll, that are made entirely out of China or Porcelain, along with everything else in they're pretty little world of glazed glass. The floor of the China Country is also glazed and polished smooth and is all white like the bottom of a big spotless platter. Many China houses, China shops, China farms and even China mansions and castles are neatly scattered around or lined up to make porcelain streets along the China floor. All the China items are delicately painted in bright colors, the tallest reaching only as high as a little girl's waist. There are also China trees and plants, China flower gardens and China barns with China fences and little animals such as cows who contain real milk in their utters. There are also other farm animals such as horses and pig's all made of China also. The China people are Kings, Queens, Princesses, carpenters, shepherds, shepherdesses, milk-maids, peasants and even a silly Joker Clown who is very clumsy. The China Joker is so clumsy infact, that he has multiple cracks running all through his entire body from falling down so many times as it is stated in the book he enjoys balancing on top of his head. Everything in the China Country is prone to chipping, breaking or shattering, although there is a mender's shop, one is never as pretty nor as fair and valuable after being shattered, even if repaired and put back together again as the mended cracks are visible. The China people all move and talk and live quite freely, doing as they please in their own country, but if they were to ever leave and venture beyond the white wall that surrounds they're China world, they're joints would instantly freeze or automatically stiffen and they could only stand and look pretty on a mantle shelf or drawing room table, becoming a mere China decor decoration. The China people can only be alive in the China country and are only able to live and walk and talk about on they're own turf even in a magical fantasy land such as Oz. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz). Oz: The Great and Powerful ]] China Country, refered to as China Town in the film, was razed by Evanora's Winged Baboons, after the witch caught wind that it's citizens were all happily celebrating the prophesized Wizard's arrival in Oz. Most of the town was all but completely destroyed, leaving it's inhabitants shattered, except for one young China Girl. (Oz: The Great and Powerful) Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return The China Country is one of the lands in Oz that Dorothy Gale travels to in the film. (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return. Legends of Oz World In the Video game version; China Country can be visited by Dorothy's friend and Toto. (Legends of Oz World'') Category:Locations Category:Quadling Country